


Bliss (part one)

by Querion



Series: Struggles [10]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian polar bears lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: After opening her heart to Nzuri, Vyeo finds the sex mojo she was unaware she had lost.





	Bliss (part one)

**Author's Note:**

> So, nearing the end of the series. What do you think of it?
> 
> Please don`t read if you don`t like lesbian polar bears making love.
> 
> Don`t forget to leave a comment and kudos, thanks :)

_"Oooh! uuuh! That is nice.."_ The sounds of pleasure emanated from the shelter as the occupants within lay on the rug close together. This particular sound was in response to Vyeo`s snout rubbing on Nzuri`s engorged labia. They looked lovely and reddish pink. Vyeo took a deep breath in and took in the lovely scent the bear in estrus gave. She was hovering over the younger bear laying in supine position underneath her, in submission.

Vyeo stuck her tongue out and licked the whole vulva area enticingly spread before her. She repeated the action a few times while Nzuri`s appreciation and commentaries to the pleasurable acts were reduced to whimpers of delight.


End file.
